


I'm your biggest fan

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve and Tony visit Tony's old house. Secrets are revealed and things happen.Tony might or might not love Captain America as a kid.





	

It took Steve almost a year to persuade Tony to visit the house he grew up in.

"What's the worst that can happen? That we'll see your baby photos?"

"I burnt them all years ago." Tony grins, cuddling up into Steve's side. The blond man was warmer than ever and Tony decides to warm up his ice cold hands on the super soldier's stomach. Steve shivers,getting goose bumps all over his body. Tony rubs his hand on Steve's stomach,going lower, closer to his boxers with every movement.

"I still don't wanna go there."

"Are you hiding something from me, Anthony?" Steve asks and Tony laughs and kisses his boyfriend's collar bone.

"Just my boner, which I'm pretty sure you can feel anyway."

Steve shakes his head as he flips them both, getting Tony under him, wiggling and impatient.  
"You're unbelievable."

"I'm horny." Tony shrugs.  
•••  
The following morning, Tony finally agrees on going. The ride takes about three hours but Steve doesn't mind. He loves watching Tony when he drives. He loves watching Tony do anything.

"Why do you wanna go there so much?" he asks and Steve shrugs.

"Wanna know more about you. How you lived. What you liked. What were you like."

"My past doesn't matter." Tony mutters. "It's a part of my life I don't like talking about or even thinking about."

Steve quirks his eyebrows. "Why did you agree then? I wouldn't insist."

Tony looks at Steve and smiles softly, that kind of smile he has only for him. "Because I'm doing it for you. I couldn't deny you anything."

The super soldier feels the blush creeping up his neck. Tony chuckles and Steve takes his hand,lacing their fingers together, squeezing his hand.  
•••  
When they get there, Steve feels his boyfriend tense. Tony hasn't been here for ages and all the supressed memories hit him like a truck.

"We can go back, love. It's fine, I won't be mad." Steve assures him but Tony shakes his head.

"No way. We're already here, I'll be fine."   
He unlocks the door and both men step in. Tony's employees have been taking care of the house and it's more than obvious. The dust on the book shelves isn't there for more than few days.

"Where's your bedroom?" Steve asks and Tony chuckles.

"We barely got here and you're trying to get me to the bedroom. Shame on you, Rogers."   
The blond smiles softly and kisses his boyfriend's forehead. Hand in hand, they walk through the house and Tony finally open the door to his old bedroom. He stands there, staring into the dark room.

"Babe?" he turns around and leans against the door frame. Steve's looking at him,confused.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we shouldn't...go there." Tony says, looking at his feet.

Steve shakes his head. "What is there? Poster of half naked women?"

Tony looks at him,wide eyed and steps aside, turning the lights on. Steve gasps and turns red in a second. "What-"

"Dad used to talk about you all. The. Time." Tiny shrugs. "I kinda fell for you, from what he told me."

There are Captain America posters everywhere. Action figures, comic books, cards.

Steve looks up at Tony, who's just as red. "I had a huge crush on you. My friends were laughing at me for liking someone who's dead for years... And then Fury called me and I met you and..."

Steve doesn't know what to say. He's staring at Tony. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You'd think I'm with you because you're THE Captain America. But I love you, Steve, honestly. I love you more than the super soldier you become when needed."

Steve looks around once again. "So...you had a crush on me?"

Tony nods and Steve smirks. "You used to jerk off here, hm? With all the posters watching."

"Rogers!" Tony gasps but doesn't deny it.

"You were enjoying it, hm? You were thinking about me watching you, am I right?"

And Tony nods again. Steve groans. "Show me then."

Tony looks at him with a confused expression. Steve rolls his eyes. "Jerk off. While I'm watching. Just like you wanted me to years ago."

Tony sits on the bed and unzips his pants. "It's gonna be awkward."

"No..it's not. You're hot when you do that." Steve shrugs. Under different circumstances, he'd never say such things but oh god, the image of young Tony wanking while thinking about him? That's too hot.

Tony lays down once his pants are off and slides his hand down his boxers. He's hard, that's pretty obvious. And that alone makes Steve even harder.

"I wanna see you. Come on baby, take it off.'" he points at the boxers and Tony obeys. Just like he always does in bedroom.

He starts palming his dick and Steve groans, his own erection demanding attention.

Tony bites his lip. "Why don't we do what I fantasized about?"

And Steve is on him in a nanosecond. They're kissing, all teeth and tongue and lip biting and Tony bucks his hips up, brushing his groin against Steve's.

"Come onnn." he moans. "Fuck me, Captain!"

And Steve snaps. He turns Tony on his stomach while sucking on his own fingers to coat them with spit. Then he pushes two of them inside his lover. Tony keens and moans and Steve can't take it anymore. He enters Tony in one swift motion, holding his hips as he bottoms out. "Is that What you wanted? Is this how you imagined it?" he whispers inbetween each thrust.

"No..I.." Tony gasps. "I wanna ride you. I wanted it to ride you and you look you in the face while doing so."

Steve almost comes right there. He's so close already and the words coming out of Tony's sinful lips aren't helping. "Jesus christ, do it then. Ride me, Stark."

He flips them, Tony sitting on him, moving his hips in circles. "That's... That's even better than I imagined it to be." Tony admits. Steve pulls him down To kiss him and Tony starts to move his hips up and down.

"I'm close." he yelps and Steve digs his fingers deeper into Tony's soft hips.

"Not yet. Not until your Captain says you can."  
And that was it for Tony, even though he was told not to, he came with a shout al over the blond's muscled stomach, clenching tight around his cock. Steve grunts and stills, coming deep inside his lover.

"And I thought I was the kinky one." Tony laughs breathlessly. Steve smirks.

"Looks like you were mistaken."

They're quiet for a while, Tony laying on top of his boyfriend, content smile playing on his lips. "So..I can cross that out." he says after a while. Steve looks at him, confused.

"My bucket list." Tony explains and Steve burts into laughter.

"You're unbelievable."

Tony smirks. "I know."


End file.
